


Christmas Cookies

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarian!Cas AU; Dean wants to give Cas a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

  
"You’re doing what?"

Dean didn’t give Sam the satisfaction of meeting his gaze, although he could still feel the incredulous stare on the side of his face.

"I’m baking cookies."

"No," Sam said, and oh fuck, Dean could hear amusement creeping into his voice. "No, I got that part. It was more who you're making them for."

Ah, shit.  He never should have told Sam, what had he been thinking?

"Dean?" Sam prodded.  Dean risked a glance over and - yup - there was that stupid smirk sitting there on his stupid face.

Dean turned back to stirring the batter, pointedly ignoring the way he could feel his face flushing red.

Before Sam could push the point even more, the front door opened and closed, and a familiar red-head popped into the kitchen.  “What’s up, bitches?” Charlie asked cheerily, hopping up onto a nearby stool as she dropped her bag at her feet.  
  
Dean had a brief moment to hope that Sam wouldn’t say anything to her, but that hope was crushed seconds later, as Sam piped up.

"Dean’s baking."

Charlie lifted her eyebrows at the mischief in Sam’s voice.

Sam gave her a pointed look as he grinned.  “He’s baking for Cas.”

Dean groaned as recognition flared in Charlie’s eyes.  “Cas?”, she exclaimed, twisting to look at Dean.  “Like as in, dreamy librarian Cas? The one you’ve been stalking for months?”

"Hey!" Dean burst out at the same time that Sam gleefully said, "Yup, that’s him!"

Dean whirled to face them both, brandishing the wooden spoon like a weapon.  “I wasn’t stalking anyone.  It’s Christmas!  Lots of people give cookies as presents!”

Charlie chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes.  “Right Dean, you just really love libraries.”

"You love libraries so much," Charlie chimed in, "That you’ve visited this particular library almost every day for three months."

Dean glared.  “You two”, he said, gesturing with the spoon again, “Out.”  
  
Sam just grinned at him, snatching the spoon out of his hand and darted out of the kitchen.  “Finish your cookies for your boyfriend, jerk!”, he called over his shoulder.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled back, as Charlie jumped down from her stool.

"I’m sure he’ll really like them, Dean", she said, patting his shoulder and smiling at him.  Dean smiled weakly back, the nerves that he had been trying to push down all afternoon abruptly flooding back. "Now hurry up!", Charlie said, turning to wink at Dean over her shoulder. "You’re going to miss Doctor Sexy!"

~~~

Dean shoved his hand further into his pocket, the other hand clutching the container of brightly colored sugar cookies.  Hunching his shoulders against the icy wind, he gave himself another quick pep talk. _Not a big deal, not a fucking big deal - they’re just cookies for Christ’s sake - **not a big deal**_.  When he reached the welcoming doors of the public library, he stared dumbly at the open sign for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. _Man up, Winchester_ , he told himself, as he pushed the door open.

The bell dinged as he entered the building, nearly causing him to jump.  Dean inwardly rolled his eyes at himself - Christ, he was acting like he was in freakin’ junior high.

He glanced over at the front desk, and was met by a pair of blue eyes staring at him from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean felt his heart kick in his chest. _Yeah, definitely junior high_ , he thought, as he smiled weakly and replied, “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel gave him a small smile before dropping his gaze to the package in his hands.  Dean swallowed hard, shifting his eyes around the room, anywhere but at Cas.  Seriously, this was such a stupid idea, what the fuck was he thinking, he should just go-

"Did you need something, Dean?"

Dean snapped his eyes back to Cas’, a confused tilt to the librarian’s head.

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat, _oh shit_ , "Yeah, uh - I was just thinking, y’know, it’s Christmas so, uh.  I just thought you might like some cookies.  Or something.  It’s really not much, and, I didn’t really know know what kind you liked, so I just went with the usual sugar cookie, so - here."  Dean practically shoved the tin at Cas, the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment at his babbling.

The confused tilt was gone though, and replaced by a small grin; the smile that made Dean’s knees feel a little less stable than usual.

"Thank you, Dean.  That is very kind of you." They stood for a few minutes just looking, Castiel still smiling and Dean completely transfixed, until a shiver from Dean broke the stillness.

"Oh" Castiel blinked. "You’re cold."

He moved to just beyond Dean’s eyeline, as Dean protested that he really wasn’t very cold, and that it wasn’t a long walk back to his car.  When Cas reappeared with a blue scarf in his hands a few seconds later, Dean fell silent.

"You could borrow my scarf if you'd like." Cas said, looking down, and then - oh good lord - he reached up to wrap it around Dean’s neck.  With every brush of Castiel’s fingertips against his skin, Dean felt a little more drunk, a little less lucid.

When the scarf had been wrapped around his neck twice, Cas held the ends in his hands, and tugged a little.  Dean followed his movements and leaned closer, and Castiel met him halfway. Their lips brushed together; soft, simple.

Pulling away, Dean gazed at him, a little bit in awe.  His lips felt like they were tingling, but he couldn't bring himself to care about how chick-flick that feeling was.  Cas played with the ends of the scarf for a little bit longer before letting them drop, and met Dean’s eyes.  He smiled that secret little smile, and said lowly, “I’m finished work at five, if you wanted to come back.”

Dean blinked at him twice before the words registered in his brain.  A grin broke out over his face as he nodded. “Yeah.  I’d like that.”

Cas mirrored his nod, and smoothed his hands down his sweater.  Dean was struck with a sudden urge to fist his hands in that ridiculously soft looking fabric, and tug Cas close again, mess up that dark hair a little bit more.  He backed away though, murmuring a goodbye to Cas before he could act on his thoughts.

Dean stepped outside, the grin still on his face.  He tipped his face into the blue scarf around his neck, and just stood for a moment.  The scarf smelled like Cas.


End file.
